Whimsical Wonder
''Whimsical Wonder ''is the 15th episode of season 4 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang find a new mystery at Niagara Falls in New York. They encounter the Maid in the Mist, the famed phantom supposedly spotted at Niagara Falls and treated as a wonder, but this Maid is just evil: she tries to crash the boat named after her and the gang must stop her. Synopsis The gang solve the mystery in the mist at Niagara Falls. The gang head towards Niagara Falls, the spectular falls that are very famous (the New York version). The gang want to board the Maid of the Mist, probably the most famous boat to ride on in the falls. So the gang arrive at the falls just in time to see something very wrong happening to tourists currently on the Maid of the Mist, or some other boat, heading to the falls. There is a ghostly white figure-actually a lady-dancing around the boat. She is trying to make the boat sink, and the tourists are screaming as the boat creaks and starts to go under. Daphne screams at Fred to do something. He gets out a liferaft, inflates it and tells Shaggy and Scooby to start paddling to the tourists as he inflates another one, and he goes on that one. The liferafts are big and just before the boat sinks they get to it and save the tourists. The lady casts a grimace and disappears. The tourists are saved and go to the office to get their money back. One tourist, a woman, stays behind to tell the gang what happened. The lady was the Maid in the Mist, a story made up of a woman who disappeared in the falls...but now it's real. Her name is Herna. She says the Maid has been wrecking boats but not trying to get the tourists. Lots of boats have been wrecked, only a couple are left now. The gang thank her and she shivers and walks away. The gang decide to investigate two things: the office of boats and the shipyard. Shaggy and Scooby go to the shipyard and the others go to the office. At the shipyard, Shaggy and Scooby see lots of wrecked boats, probably towed in from the falls after being destoryed by the Maid in the Mist. They meet a guy called Dan Amblegrun. He is the owner of a tourist ship line for the Falls and is afraid the Maid will wreck his boats too. He goes away, and Shaggy and Scooby decide to investigate the boats. But before they can the Maid appears and chases them away, and they go into the line of the Maid in the Mist, and accidentally get on it and try to call the gang. The others have met the head of the tourism at the Falls, Albus Fertset. He is a nice guy but is nervous because of the Maid. Velma gets a call from Shaggy saying that they are on the Maid in the Mist and the ghost might wreck it, so the gang head back to the Mystery Machine to find something that will subdude the Maid. Almost no one is on the Maid, but there are a few people. Then the ghost Maid strikes. She starts hitting against the side of the boat, and meanwhile back at the Mystery Machine Fred gets out his net shooter that the bought at TrapsOnline.com. He shoots and luckily gets the Maid, but she crashes onto the boat and quickly gets out of the net, and starts chasing Shaggy and Scooby. They, nevertheless, get the Maid by trapping her in the captain's cabin and going back to shore. It turns out to be Dan. He wanted to have his ships as the only ships to the falls. The episode ends with the gang going on the Maid of the Mist. Cast and Characters Villains *Maid of the Mist Suspects *Dan Amblegrun *Albus Fertset *Herna Culprits Locations *New York **Niagara Falls ***Maid of the Mist ***Shipyard ***Office Notes/trivia *The maid of the mist is a fictious story of a woman in the Niagara Falls. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 4 Quotes "The Maid of the Mist is so, like, not just a story!" -'Shaggy' Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 4 episodes